1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool for an endoscope that is used after being endoscopically inserted into a body cavity.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as treatment tools for an endoscope (hereinafter simply referred to as “treatment tools”) that have a flexible sheath and is used after being endoscopically inserted into a body cavity, forceps having a pair of forceps members that are relatively pivotally supported by a pivot shaft are known.
The pair of forceps members is connected with an operating part on the hand side by an operating wire. The pair of forceps members can be relatively pivoted around the pivot shaft, and opened and closed by advancing and retracting the operating wire in an axis direction via the operating part.
In such forceps, if the operating wire continues being retracted even after the pair of forceps members is closed, a larger force acts on the forceps members.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 10-290803 suggests a treatment tool including display unit that detects and displays a force that acts on a treatment part, such as forceps members, with the operation of an operating slider that advances retracts the operating wire, depending on the deflection amount of an elastic body. An operator can perceive the force that acts on the treatment part using the display unit, and can adjust the operation amount of the operating slider, to thereby regulate the force.